This invention relates generally to a device for opening sealed bags and more particularly to a bag opening device which is combined with a power operated can opener.
A large number of food products are packaged in various types of sealed bags. Examples of such bags are the tough plastic bags known as retort pouches in which meats and frozen vegetables are packaged, the relatively thin plastic bags which commonly contain other types of foods, and the various metal and plastic lined bags which contain foods such as nuts. In order to effectively seal the contents and also to protect the food against pests and theft, the bags are often intentionally constructed in a manner to prevent them from being easily opened. Consequently, many types of bags are difficult if not impossible to tear open by hand and knives, scissors or other instruments must be used to open them. Even when such instruments are readily available, cutting or tearing of the bag at the desired location and in the proper manner is not always easily achieved. As a result, it is not uncommon for the contents of the bags to be spilled during attempts to open them.
It has therefore been found that a need exists for a household appliance which is specially constructed to quickly and easily open the various types of sealed bags and pouches in which food is packaged. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is the object of the invention to provide a bag opening device which is capable of opening a wide variety of food bags ranging from thin pliable plastic bags to thick metallic type bags.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described which is combined with a power operated can opener. Combining the two devices provides a single machine which may be employed to open virtually any type of food container. The combined machine takes up no more storage space than a standard electric can opener, and duplication of many costly components is avoided by combining the two devices in a single machine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described wherein the can opening and bag opening mechanisms are arranged in a manner to avoid interferring with one another.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device having a serrated cutter wheel which is constructed in a manner to readily penetrate and cut through a wide variety of materials having various thicknesses. The teeth of the cutter wheel are specially shaped such that they are able to completely shear or effectively perforate all of the bags which the machine is designed to handle, without jamming the cutter wheel or failing to properly penetrate the bag material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide, in a bag opening device of the character described, a gear train which connects the drive motor of the machine with both the can feed wheel and the bag cutter wheel. This arrangement avoids the need to provide separate motors for the two mechanisms, and the overall cost is reduced accordingly.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a bag opening device of the character described, a latch member which maintains the drive motor energized during feeding of the bags through the cutting mechanism.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device in which the bag is properly guided and held against the cutter wheel as it is feed through the cutting mechanism. As a result, the bag is opened along a straight line at the desired location.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device which accepts only those bags which are thin enough to be cut properly by the cutter wheel. In this respect, the slot located adjacent to the cutter wheel is narrow enough that only bags which are within the requisite size range can be fed through the cutting mechanism. The cutter wheel thus encounters only the types of bags and pouches which the device can readily open, and thick containers and other articles that could possibly damage the mechanism are rejected.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described wherein the cutter wheel and associated retainer element may be quickly and easily removed from the frame for cleaning.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device which is simple and economical to construct and operate and which is readily adapted to be incorporated into virtually any type of power operated can opener.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described which operates safely. The cutter wheel is effectively shielded so that it cannot be inadvertently contacted by the fingers.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.